guitarstashfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Sayce
1) Biography Philip Sayce was born in Wales but quickly moved to Canada. He grew up in Toronto. As a teenager, he began to play the guitar, heavily influenced by players like Jimi Hendrix and Stevie Ray Vaughan. He joined Jeff Healey's Band in 1997, and started touring for three years and a half. Then, he moved to Los Angeles, where he met Uncle Kracker, with whom he toured for a year and a half. Next, he joined Melissa Etheridge in December 2003, for the Lucky tour. More recently, he supported ZZ Top in July 2010 for their European dates, then Deep Purple, and ZZ Top for a few show in California in October 2011. 2) Discography "Peace Machine" (2009) "Innerevolution" (2010) "Ruby Electric" (2011) Contributions: Uncle Kracker "No Stranger To Shame" (2002) Jeff Healey Band "Get Me Some" (2000) Jeff Healey Band "Live At Montreux" (2005) Melissa Etheridge "Lucky Live" CD & DVD (2004) Melissa Etheridge "The Road Less Traveled" (2005) Melissa Etheridge "I Need To Wake Up" (2006) Academy Award winning song Melissa Etheridge "The Awakening" (2007) 3) Gear ''' Philip Sayce describes hisself as a gear addict. According to the Music Radar video on YouTube, we are able to provide an accurate lising of the gear he currently uses. Guitars #His number one axe is an 63' white Fender Stratocaster called "Mother". Everything is original except the D and E bridge saddle, which are Graphtec. Another interesting thing is that the white has originally been painted over sunburst. All of his guitars are set up with Dunlop 6000 fret wires, have a big action, and a fairly flat trussroad. It also has a bright capacitor. He bought it from a friend in Toronto. #He has a back-up 62' white Fender Stratocaster bought from the same friend. He broke the neck very quickly. #He recently purchased a 63' sunburst Fender Stratocaster, as Mother has been heavily played. #He also has a mid 60's Gibson SG Jr. Amps #Two Custom By Cougar Mystique "Mother" Amps with 6550 tubes. #A Cesar Diaz modified Silverface Super Reverb loaded with JBL speakers #2x12 Bassman Cabinet loaded with Electro-Voice speakers. Effects #A vintage Ibanez TS808 (run through a Keeley True-Bypass Looper) #A Klon Centaur #Two original 60's Fuzz Faces (one germanium and one silicon) #An Oxfuzz pedal #A custom made Diaz Texas Square Fuzz #A KR Megavibe, as his former Sweet Sound UltraVibe was broken #A vintage Vox McCoy wah wah pedal #A Diaz Tremodillo tremolo pedal #A vintage EP-3 Echoplex used in the studio #A Line-6 DL4 used on the road #A Chicago Iron Octavian pedal #A vintage Fender Vibratone cabin, driven by a Cougar modified Mesa/Boogie MKII head #A Boss TU-2 Tuner Misc #Dunlop 0.88 picks and Dava picks #From 09-42 for 12-56 strings, depending on the mood. We can notice that he used to own a Candy Apple Red Stratocaster with a reverse headstock. He recorded Peace Machine with a purple 68' Marshall Super Bass Plexi,a Vox AC30, a 4x12 cabinet with Loaded with EV, in addition to his main amps. He used a 50's Tweed Deluxe on Innerevolution, as well as Les Pauls. '''4) Playing Tips 5) External Links